


sleepovers (in my bed)

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Drabble Tag 8 [25]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Community: femslash100, Developing Relationship, F/F, First Time, Friendship, Season/Series 03, Sharing Clothes, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 11:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11600109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: “Looks like someone had a little sleepover last night,” Connor says as he edges his way past Laurel into Michaela’s apartment. “The robe looks good on you.”





	sleepovers (in my bed)

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ Femslash100 Drabble Tag 8 prompt: Laurel/Michaela - sleepover.
> 
> Takes place sometime in season three before the big character death.

“Looks like someone had a little sleepover last night,” Connor says as he edges his way past Laurel into Michaela’s apartment. “The robe looks good on you.”

“We always have sleepovers,” Laurel says acerbically, rolling her eyes as Connor helps himself to the _huevos rancheros_ still warming on the stove. “You know, painting nails, gossiping, dismantling the patriarchy. The usual.”

“Oh, I know all about those. I’ve attended. _This_ ,” he says, motioning up and down Laurel’s body, “is the aftermath of an _adult_ sleepover, which means you and Michaela are taking that giant leap for womankind into the realm of Lesbos.” He nods approvingly. “Can’t say I didn’t see it coming.”

“You’re so full of it,” Laurel snaps, moving the pan away from him. “And get away from the food, I made it for Michaela.”

“Already making breakfast in bed. So touching.” Connor grins and flops onto the futon. “I assume that’s where she is? In bed?”

“Wrong,” Michaela says, coming out of the bathroom in Laurel’s tee shirt and boy-shorts, hair wrapped in a towel. She leans over and kisses Laurel across the counter like they’ve been doing it for years. “And you better not have eaten my eggs, you bastard.” She fixes him with a hard stare, daring him to have a snappy comment.

He just shrugs, hands up in surrender. “Your girlfriend valiantly protected your breakfast’s honor.”

Michaela nods and digs in, and if either woman objects to the word “girlfriend,” they don’t say it out loud.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Hayley Kiyoko's "Sleepover."


End file.
